Forever Love
by Mako
Summary: Hi there people! This is Mako again! Back to give you another pathetic and sappy fanfic! This one occurs in the time of Neo Queen Serenity’s rein as Queen and the whole world is in peace. Sap and OOC(Out of Character) lying around everywhere with spelli


Hi there people! This is Mako again! Back to give you another pathetic and sappy fanfic! This one occurs in the time of Neo Queen Serenity's rein as Queen and the whole world is in peace. Sap and OOC(Out of Character) lying around everywhere with spelling mistakes and the like :P Disclaimers apply! For all who care, I wrote this in keyboarding and was amazingly bored and was listening to "Spanish Eyes" by Backstreet Boys. This is a song fic to the song Forever Love, by X/Japan and the theme for CLAMP's X/1999.  
  
Forever Love  
  
Her soft green dress swished lightly around her feet as she grasped June's shoulders. The music was playing slowly in the background as she looked into his light gray eyes. She thought that she had seen the General there, but he disappeared.  
"Mako-chan, what's the matter? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" She looked up at June, who broke her thoughts.  
He was a good-looking man, about 18 or so, with silverfish hair and gray eyes. He had chosen her to dance the night away with at the ball the Serenity had thrown. She had known him when she was young, and then he had disappeared when she was growing up, and when she had moved to Japan. She could say no, but she felt like she should dance, since all of the other senshi were enjoying them-selves and she had known him for a century. Or so they seemed.  
  
Mou hitori de arukenai   
Jidai no kaze ga tsuyo-sugite  
I can't walk alone anymore,  
The winds of time are too strong,  
  
She nodded to June.  
"You dance like you have wings on your feet." She looked puzzled, up at June. He had a question mark beside his head, looking quizzically down at her.  
  
Ah Kizutsuku koto nante   
Nareta hazu da kedo ima wa...  
Ah, This thing called "pain"  
I should be used to it, but now...  
  
"What did you say?" That was something Nephrite used to say to me…  
"Huh? I didn't say anything. Why?" He led her away from the dance floor, over to one of the balconies.  
"What did you think I said?"  
"I thought you said 'You dance like you have wings on your feet'."  
She looked into his eyes, trying to find the truth.  
  
Ah Kono mama dakishimete   
Nureta mama no kokoro wo  
Ah, please hold my heart as it is,  
All soaked; wet,  
  
"You must have been dreamin' Mako-chan! I didn't say that!" He looked around protectively. "Maybe you have a stalker……"  
Mako sweatdropped.  
"Nah, I doubt it. I'll be back, OK?" She stood up and walked to where Minako-chan was standing with her dancing partner who looked a lot like Kunzite… she probably planned it that way.  
"MinaP? Do you think you could come here a sec?" she nodded to her partner than at Mako.  
  
Kawari-tsuzukeru kono jidai ni   
Kawaranai ai ga aru nara  
In these times that continuously change  
A love that does not change exists,  
  
"What's wrong Mako-chan?"  
"I don't know, something doesn't seem right. Can't you feel it?"  
"It's true, something is different from most of Serenity's parties. Talking about the klutz, here she comes now! Serenity! What's up?"  
Serenity came and sat next to Minako and Mako on a puffy chair.  
"Nothings happening, that's the matter."  
  
Will you hold my heart?   
Namida uketomete   
Mou kowaresou na All my heart  
Will you hold my heart?  
My tears...stop them!  
Already, All my heart feels like it is breaking  
  
"I thought I heard someone say something to me!" Mako put her index finger into the air like it was something triumphant.  
"Oh wonderful Mako-chan… We care, really!" Ami had sat down next to her on the couch. Mako stuck out her tongue.  
"What did it say Mako-chan?" Minako asked, looking at her with large azure eyes.  
  
Forever Love Forever Dream   
Afureru omoi dake ga  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
These overflowing emotions are  
  
"Well, it … uh… said that … I … uh…" she stuttered under Minako's intense gaze "that I dance like I have wings on my feet… um…"  
She blushed once she was done. It hadn't been hard to tell June, he was a guy she had known forever, but she had known the senshi's for two lifetimes at least.  
"Well, you do dance well… you sure that wasn't June?" Rei asked. Mako hadn't even noticed her sitting there.  
She looked around, finally spotting him outside in the courtyard. He was saying something to someone she couldn't see. She walked back to where she had left June. He wasn't there.  
  
Hageshiku setsunaku   
Jikan wo umetsukusu  
Violently,   
cruelly buried in time  
  
She looked around, finally spotting him outside in the courtyard. He was saying something to someone she couldn't see. She walked out of the door and crept to the courtyard.  
She gasped.  
  
Oh Tell me why   
All I see is blue in my heart  
Oh tell me why,  
All I see is blue in my heart  
  
June hadn't been talking to himself, after all.  
She almost screamed when she saw whom he was talking to.  
His brown hair was still as curly as ever, but his eyes were a touch dull, as was his uniform. Mako noticed that she could see through him.  
"Nephrite…" he looked up, hearing her small whisper even if June couldn't. June followed his gaze, right onto Mako.  
"Mako-chan! Get out of here!" June yelled, pulling out his old sword. Nephrite peeled his eyes off of Mako and looked at June with a true death glare.  
Whats happening here? Why is June fighting … Nephrite? She made her mind think his name… I shouldn't be doubting that he's here… no one knows what really happened to the Generals…  
  
Will you stay with me?   
Kaze ga sugisaru made   
Mata afuredasu All my tears  
Will you stay with me?  
Until the wind passes?  
Again...all my tears begin to overflow  
  
She looked back at the two men. Nephrite had drawn his ancient sword that he had fought with on the moon and took a fighting stance, ready for June's onslaught. June came running at him, slicing with his sword.  
He's good… Mako thought, watching the two's fight grow in speed and intensity. Why are they fighting?  
She had been looking down at her feet while thinking, now she looked up. June had somehow gotten Nephrite down on the ground, begging for release.  
Wait…  
That… no…  
"JUNE! STOP IT!!" they both looked up and the image was cleared from her mind. What had been happening was one of them had set up a force field of images.  
  
Forever Love Forever Dream   
Kono mama soba ni ite  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
Stay with me, just like this  
  
What really happened was that June still had Nephrite on the ground, but was slicing at him with his sword, still.  
When she had called out, he had stopped his sword a hair's breath away from Nephrite's nose.  
"Why are you two attacking each other? And what was that I just saw?!" Mako was beginning to panic…something was wrong in her head, she knew that much.  
"Mako-chan! Get out of here! It isn't your place to fight!" June yelled at her. "Not my place…?" she whispered to herself.  
"Princess," she was startled being called Princess again, after the whole destruction of the Moon and everything, "what you just saw was an illusion sent to you by your friend June," Nephrite stopped to look at June with disgust. "Because he didn't want you to see anyone get hurt. He doesn't know anything about your past or that you were a senshi."  
  
Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete   
Oh Stay with me  
Embrace this heart that quivers at dawn  
Oh, stay with me  
  
June gasped and looked at her with a confused look on his face. "I just thought that you and your friends were just very pretty girls who had grown up with the Queen and had helped raise the little Princess… what are you?!"  
Well, at least they aren't fighting anymore, she thought to herself as June sat on the ground and Nephrite leaned on a nearby tree. Mako sat down on a low branch of one the magnificent Oaks that decorated this part of the castle. She looked at June with a small smile.  
  
Ah Subete ga owareba ii   
Owari no nai kono yoru ni  
Ah, I don't mind if it all ends,  
In this endless night,  
  
"Do you remember a time when the Sailor Senshi, under the Sailor Suited Soldier, Sailor Moon, fought for Love and Justice?"  
He nodded "EVERYbody knows about Sailor Moon! Don't you?"   
Mako and Nephrite sweatdropped.  
"Yes June, I knew about them. I knew them, themselves." He gasped. "You were a fan too?"  
"BAKA!" She hit him in the head. "You don't understand do you?! I was a senshi! I was one of the Guardian Senshi, living only to protect the Princess, who is now your Queen! Nephrite-kun was a person from way back then too. He was one the Generals of your King's!"  
June's eyes clouded and he looked down.  
"Well… then… I'll just have to kill you……"  
"Huh? Why?!" Mako asked, touching June's shoulder lightly.  
He hit her hand away from his shoulder.  
  
Ah Ushinau mono nante   
Nani mo nai anata dake  
Ah, I have nothing to lose...  
Only you  
  
"Don't touch me bitch! You did it… you were the one!" He yelled, running towards Mako with his sword drawn.  
"What did I do?!" Mako screamed, dodging June's sword.  
Nephrite slapped June in the side of his face with the blunt side of his sword.  
"You need to calm down." He said, simply.  
"You're not one to talk! You've been helping her all this time! Now I remember what my mom said… before she DIED!! She said that father had been killed in the line of duty… but I looked into it… He wasn't killed on Earth in the army… no, he was killed by Sailor Moon!" June was shaking. "I heard there had been a huge explosion on Earth where he was one day, due to a fight the Senshi were having. No one was saved from that! Why didn't Sailor Moon save him?! And if you're Jupiter, aren't you supposed to be the senshi of Protection?! Why didn't you save him!?"  
  
Forever Love Forever Dream   
Kono mama soba ni ite   
Yoake ni furueru kokoro wo dakishimete  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
Stay with me, just like this,  
Embrace this heart that quivers at dawn,  
  
Well… he's got something wrong in that head of his… Nephrite thought inwardly, still standing in front of Mako and looking down at June.  
"It's true that I am the Senshi of Protection… and yes, I remember that fight… it had been at the ship yard when we found the Senshi of Love, Venus. We were being tricked by a possessed Kunzite and Zoisite. We had been in caged in a shrinking ball of magic that we couldn't break out of. Venus came to our rescue, and there was a large flash of light. After the Generals left, we looked around the yard and found that a lot of the sacks and bags had been sliced and had fallen over. Your father must have been in the area for some reason, and when they started falling, been hit and knocked unconscious. Someone might of dragged his body off once we had started walking away and taken pictures of it and us, trying to frame us… again…" She stopped to take a breath. "And that's all I know about your father."  
  
Ah Will you stay with me   
Kaze ga sugisaru made  
Ah, will you stay with me,  
Until the wind passes,  
  
June was shaking all over. "You lie! If you are a senshi, then why aren't you trying to kill me and where is your fuku?!"  
Mako looked at him and then at Nephrite, who nodded. Mako put her hand into the air, yelling:  
"Jupiter Crystal Power! MAKE UP!"   
After a swirl of light (and a peep show for the two guys if they got rid of all the sparkles and crap), Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Protection, was standing there.  
"Is this enough proof for you that I am a Senshi?"  
June jumped up and whipped out a pen and paper.  
"Can I have your autograph??"  
Jupiter sweatdropped.  
"You act like a little kid."  
"You'd be surprised! So I am a supposedly 18 year old guy, that doesn't mean that I can't act like I'm young again!"  
"You are one strange guy…" Nephrite had finally talked again.   
"And YOU! I should be taking out my rage on you!" June turned to Nephrite and pointed an accusing finger. Nephrite took a step back. "Come on June, why don't you go inside and have some punch?" Jupiter asked, pushing his shoulders in the direction of the door. June nodded and went willingly by himself.  
  
Mou dare yori mo soba ni   
  
Forever Love Forever Dream   
Kore ijou arukenai  
Closer than anyone else  
  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
I can't go on anymore,  
  
"Gah, that boy is a trouble…" Jupiter said, sighing and untransforming.  
"He looks like he's related to you…" Nephrite said, looking down at his shoes.  
"Whats the matter Nephrite-kun?" She engulfed him in a large bear hug. "I'm so happy to see you again and your acting like you don't want to be here!" She said playfully to the blue chibi in her arms. He shook his head and sat down on the branch that Mako had been sitting on; se sat next to him.  
"So why did you return?" she asked.  
"Well, the other generals wanted to see the princesses and the King again…"  
"And you?"  
He looked at her and closed his eyes, blushing slightly and smiling.   
"Well, I wanted to see you again, most of all."  
She looked at him then leaned against his shoulder.  
"I wanted to see you again too, Nephrite…"  
They sat there a while, just listening to each other breathing and the light breeze that rustled the Oak leaves.  
  
Oh Tell me why   
Oh Tell me why   
Oshiete ikiru imi wo  
Oh tell me why,  
Oh tell me true,  
Teach me...the meaning of life.  
  
Mako broke the silence.  
"Nephrite"  
"hm?"  
"May I ask you something?"  
"Of course."  
"Why are you transparent? And why is your uniform so wasted away? Your eyes aren't clear anymore…"   
He nodded and closed his eyes again.  
"After the fight with Beryl, we were made into stones." She gasped. "Yeah, so that was no fun. We did accomplish our goal though, by saving Endymion from the blast just as Serenity was saved by Endymion's pocket watch when she stabbed herself. During the times with the Black Moon, we visited Endymion often and he spoke to us about the senshi and the Princess. When you people were fighting the Dead Moon and the Prince and Princess were cursed, we looked over him when he was asleep, just like you worried about your Princess. That was the last we saw of him. So Mako?"  
"Hm?"  
"How come you remember me like someone good?"  
Mako looked up at him.  
  
Forever Love Forever Dream   
Afureru namida no naka  
Forever Love Forever Dream  
In the tears that overflown,  
  
"I don't know. When we remembered our past, I remember seeing you and the Generals together with the Prince. You weren't evil like I remember. After a while, I remembered more of our past together, just like with Minako-chan did about Kunzite-san. I'm sorry for killing you when I awoke as the Senshi of Jupiter…" she swallowed.   
"Um…" Nephrite blushed a bright shade of pink. "I don't think we're at Kunzite and Minako-san's level… *cough*"  
Mako giggled and glomped onto his arm again.  
"Princess?"  
"Hm?" She looked up into his soft, viridian eyes.  
He gently touched her cheek and lifted her face, placing his lips lightly on her's.  
After a few moments, Nephrite looked up and into her eyes, hugging Mako around the shoulders. He smiled down at her when she blushed and touched her lips as if that had been her first kiss. Then she started giggling madly.  
"hehehehehe…… my first kiss……… ahahahahaha………………  
  
Kagayaku kisetsu ga   
Eien ni kawaru made  
Until the shining   
season changes into eternity  
  
"You're first?" He gasped and gurgled, turning an akward shade of green, thinking how the hell is that possible?! Her being so beautiful and all?! You'd think guys would go after her! Well… I did watch over her all this time… kicking away those who followed her… but she doesn't need to know that!  
She broke his thoughts by leaning on his shoulder and lightly kissing him on the cheek, then walking half way through the trees towards the castle. She stopped and turned around.  
"Hope it's not our last! Come dance sometime Nephrite!" She then turned and walked inside.  
  
Forever Love  
  
Authors Notes: So it has no plot… and has no line or anything in it… leave me alone… :P please review!   



End file.
